List of Armor
Armor is divided into three types in Secret of Evermore; Body Armor, Gloves, and Helmets. The player is only able to equip one of each armor type at a time. The Dog is able to equip Collars, one at a time. The player can only own a maximum of 6 of any individual armor piece (with some exceptions). Each region in Evermore has three sets of equipment, a total of twelve sets across the game. However, not all armor pieces can be purchased from merchants, some must be found or traded for. Armor Polish buffs the defense values of all armor pieces, even armor for the dog. A minimum defense value of 17 (Bronze Gauntlet) is required to gain extra defenses from the Armor Polish. All armor pieces below that treshold do not grant any additional defense. The Armor Polish grants its defense buff per individual worn armor piece. It adds 6.25% per defense point, rounded down. The maximum effect from the Armor Polish is granted when the player wears the best armor set (Virtual Glove, Brainstorm and Virtual Vest), granting 435 base defense and an additional 27 from the Armor Polish. Arm Armor Arm armor is always the weakest piece of its set, therefore it should be bought/acquired as the last piece of its set, when money is a problem. Helmets The defense value of Helmets are in between that of arm armor and body armor. Body Armor The defense value of body armor is always the highest of its set, therefore it should be bought/acquired as the first piece of its set, when money is a problem. The defense value follows the same formula as that of helmets, but gains an increased +6 and +18 value for the second last and last piece respectively. Collars Collars are usually around the same defense value of the best body armor of a time-region. It is the only armor piece the dog can wear and every piece can be obtained for free when talking to a certain NPC as the dog. Note that the dog naturally has high defense Stats and gains an increased defense value of 250 when he is in Toaster form in Omnitopia. Armor Polish buffs the defense value of the armor worn by the dog. It adds 6.25% per defense point, rounded down. The Leather Collar adds 0, the Spiky Collar adds 2, the Defender Collar adds 5 and the Spot's Collar adds 8. The Toaster form defense buff is ignored by Armor Polish. Selling Armor The formula for how much any shopkeeper will buy your armor pieces depends on the type of armor (arm, body or helm) and which tier it is. Tiers range from 1 (Prehistoria's weakest) to 12 (Omnitopia's strongest). The X ranges from 1-12 in these formulas and 1-4 for Collars: - Arm armor: 5 + 10X - Body armor: 10 + 20X (if X > 3 then add 10) - Helmets: 10 + 10X - Collars: 0 + 50X If however the player is selling armor that the shopkeeper also sells, you will always receive 50% of the shop's price of that armor. When selling armor, the player can only scroll through up to 16 different pieces. They appear in this order: body armor, helmets, gloves and lastly collars. Those 4 armor slots also have an order of themselves, they appear from tier 1 to 12. Because of this, the player is usually not able to sell collars, because they are so far in the list. The player would first have to sell other pieces, in order to be able to sell collars. The formula does not depend on which currency is being used in the time-region. This is why the player will receive the least value for armor in Omnitopia and the most in Gothica, because Credits are worth the least of the 4 currencies and Gold Coins the most. This means that if the player intends to sell some armor pieces, it is best done in Gothica. If the player sells a Grass Vest in Gothica, they will receive (10 + 20 × 1) = 30 Gold Coins. Since Gold Coins are worth 4 times as much as Talons, this would mean that the Grass Vest can be fully refunded as it would have a value of 120 Talons, which is the same as its cost price. This is the only armor piece that can be fully refunded this way. Formulas Arm armor defense value follows the formula: "X^2 + 1" with X ranging from 0 to 11. This means that every upgrade increases the defense value by 1, 3, 5, 7, etc. The equation for Head armor is a bit more erratic. It is initially identical to the armor equation, "X^2 + Y", where X ranges from 0 to 11 and Y is equal to 2, but only for the first six Head pieces. After that the difference between values increases quadratically, with the Y value increasing by the previous difference plus 1 - 3, 5, 8, 12, 17, 23. The equation for Body armor is identical to the Head armor equation: "X^2 + Y", where X ranges from 0 to 11 and Y is equal to 3, but only for the first six Head pieces. After that the difference between values increases quadratically, with the Y value increasing by the previous difference plus 1 - 4, 6, 9, 13. However, the final two Body armor pieces break this pattern - within the pattern, the Titanium Vest should have a defensive value of "10^2 + 18", or 118, and the Virtual Vest would be "11^2 + 24", or 145. Instead their defenses are 124 and 169. In terms of the equation, the Titanium Vest skips a Y value, to be expressed as "10^2 + 24", and the Virtual Vest doubles the Y, its equation becoming "11^2 + 48" Trivia In total, the player can receive 17 different types of armor/collar pieces for free/as rewards. 17 out of the 40 total types is almost half of them. In the game code, there is notion of a Crusader Collar, which seems to have been a previous name for the Defender Collar. This makes sense, because it would fit in the region Gothica, along with the Crusader Sword. This is the line: 'Dialogue #021F: —Received a Crusader Collar' and 'Dialogue #0141: —Found a Crusader Collar' Armor